Mind Dory
Mind Dory is the main protagonist, heroine, and narrator of the 2017 critically-acclaimed film, Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions. She is the pacific regal tang emotion and one of the original five emotions inside the mind of Merida. She's used to be always sad, pessimistic and miserable, but now she is eternally optimistic and appears to be happy all the time and thus could be the leader or enthusiast of the group, she can still be miserable about the important memories in Merida's mind, though. She is voiced by Ellen DeGeneres who also did the voice of Dory from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions Mind Dory first appears at Merida's birth. She appears less than a minute (33 seconds to be exact) after Merida's first emotion, Mind Brittany Miller, presses a button that makes baby Merida smile. Mind Dory makes Merida cry, but Mind Brittany Miller pushes Mind Dory out of the way and makes Merida happy again. Due to Mind Brittany Miller's obsession since then with keeping Merida happy, she treats Mind Dory poorly. As a matter of fact, the other emotions tend to exclude Mind Dory as well. They won't let Mind Dory take the wheel at all, no matter how sad the situation needs to be. When Merida moves to San Francisco, everything starts to go from bad to good; Mind Dory became the happy leader of the emotions of Merida's mind, To make things worse, everything has gone horribly wrong; the house is terrible, the food is weird, and the moving van will not arrive for another couple of days. Mind Dory sees that Merida is becoming sad, depressed, and sentimental, and wants her to still be happy and jolly. So, she does all she can to keep her as cheerful and joyous as she was back in Minnesota with Mind Brittany Miller. On Merida's first day of school, her first impression is horrible, because, during Merida's introduction, Mind Chef causes Merida to cry and made a sad core memory. Since Mind Dory doesn't want Merida to be sad, she tries getting rid of it. Mind Chef tries to pull the memory back, but Mind Dory fights her for it, and this causes Mind Dory to end up getting vacuumed out of Headquarters and into Riley's Long Term Memory, and Joy kicked Mind Chef out of Headquarters. Mind Dory decides to have Sadness (who is in Headquarters) navigate her back to Headquarters since Mind Dory read all the mind manuals earlier. They then run into Merida's old imaginary friend, Mind Poppy, and Mind Dory is more than happy to meet her, and the feeling is mutual. and she decides to have Mind Poppy be the navigator instead. Mind Poppy tells her that the Train of Thought is the quickest way to Headquarters and that there is a station in Imagination Land. She takes them to a "shortcut", which turns out to be Abstract Thought, which is actually a dangerous place to go into. Mind Dory followed what Mind Poppy is doing and goes in. Inside, they start losing their depth and complexity, but Joy (who is also in Headquarters) gets them out. Outside, they find Imagination Land, which is full of imaginative things Merida has dreamed of. They find out that Mind Workers are tearing it down because Merida has lost her imagination. The duo then get on the train, but Merida falls asleep, causing the train to stop moving, so they go to Dream Productions to wake Merida up so they can get home faster. Mind Dory and Mind Poppy decide to meddle with Riley's dream, by making her dream happy, in hopes that it will wake Merida up (which clearly would not). Mind Dory makes herself dress up like a dog and play in Riley's dream, just as Mind Poppy starts playing as Bing Bong in it as well and her costume goes in half and the dog is chasing the other half. Of course, this does not work at all. Mind Dory goes into the Subconscious to rescue Mind Poppy and meet Merida's worst fear, Mind Viper, who follows them back to Dream Productions, and he successfully wakes up Merida. The two then jump back onto the train. On the way, the train gets destroyed, and Mind Dory, and Mind Poppy find out that Merida is running away. Mind Dory and Mind Poppy find an escape tube back to Headquarters and go inside, but Mind Dory finds out that Mind Poppy, being near the core memories, starts turning them sad, and pushes her out because "Merida needs to be happy", which really hurts Mind Poppy's feelings. As Mind Dory ascend the tube, she looks down at her friends remorsefully as she leaves them behind. Unfortunately, the tube breaks and Mind Dory falls into the Memory Dump. Mind Brittany Miller's in the Memory Dump too. Mind Dory reminisces and cries about the happy moments that she remembers, stating "I just wanted Riley to be happy." Not feeling joyful at all, Mind Dory starts shedding tears, and one drips onto one of the happy memories. When she wipes the tear from the memory, she decides to rewind it and it turns sad. Upon further inspection, Mind Dory finds out that this is the day Sadness spoke of earlier and realizes it was made happy because Sadness helped Merida call for help, support, and comfort. After realizing the presence of Mind Poppy's rocket, Mind Dory becomes happy once again, and the duo starts attempting to escape the pit. They try two times, and then Mind Brittany Miller realizes that the wagon is too heavy with the two of them in it. Deciding to sacrifice herself for Mind Dory and Merida, she cheers Mind Dory on, while stating her last words while she fades into oblivion - "Take her to the moon for me, okay?" Mind Dory sorrowfully watched Mind Brittany Miller fade away as she tears up. She made a promise that she'll try to fulfill Mind Brittany Miller's wish. Mind Dory finally arrives back up in Long Term Memory and attempts to find Mind Poppy. She then sees her flying on a cloud and chases after her. She finds that Mind Poppy is close to HQ, and flings herself to Mind Poppy, and they finally arrive back home. The others tell Mind Dory to fix Merida's problem, but Mind Dory gives the job to Mind Poppy instead, because they need her to help Merida. Mind Poppy successfully removes the idea of running away from Merida's mind, and Merida starts heading back home. Joy hands Mind Brittany Miller's core memories to Sadness, and they turn into sad ones in honor of the late once happy leader Mind Brittany Miller. Sadness helps Merida remember all of these memories one by one, and takes control of the panel, and Merida finally reveals her true feelings to her parents - she's not used to San Francisco, misses the good old days in Minnesota, and that she was pretending to be happy, and was afraid of making them mad because she has always been their "happy girl". Merida's parents admit they feel the same way, and a brand new core memory is made; it is a mix of happiness and sadness. The melancholy memory renews Family Island, with a San Francisco setting expansion featuring the Golden Gate Bridge. 6 Months later, Mind Dory and the other emotions create new, amalgamated core memories, recreating some of the old islands as well as some new ones. As Merida arrives at the hockey rink and later becomes embarrassed by her parents putting on face paint, Joy admits that Mom and Dad love them very much, though Disgust says they can't show it. As the game started, Joy worked alongside her fellow emotions and Merida's emotions as they play the game. Category:Fish Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Emotions Category:Leaders Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Bosses